Storm Hawks VS Star Wars  Part 1
by Piper-st
Summary: So here is an excerpt from the book Star Wars Storm Hawks of my good friend. It is not yet finished. A Story a bout a new Emperaro who lives 4500 years after epsidoe 6. he came to Atmos to search someone. He belives Piper how who this Person is.


So here's a exert from the book "Star Wars vs. Storm Hawks" which was written by a good friend of mine. It is not finished yet, so let me explain a little of the story's history. The last battle for Atmos never took place and the war still rages on. Piper comes from a place called Terra Madika, which was destroyed when she was four, leaving her the only survivor. When Piper gets into an argument on Terra Saharr with the other Storm Hawks, it results in them moving into the desert. There Piper is taken captive by an group of people unknown to her. The leader of this unknown group is the Emperor Madius. 4500 years after the last Star Wars movie, Madius comes to power (from the first book by my friend). Madius is in Atmos looking for someone and Piper believes she knows who. So much fun. And Sorry for the bad translation but Google Translator is not the best.^^

Piper's wrist ached more and more from the shackles that rubbed raw her ungloved wrists and bound her in a kneeling position on the dirt floor. Her head throbbed with pain and her ankles along with the rest of her legs had long ago gone numb. The gag in her mouth tasted of blood and dirt. She could see the sun rising through the canvas of the tent she confined in and it only made her head throb more. She hadn't slept at all during the night. The drugs they had forced into her last night made her mind groggy and her thoughts difficult to conjure, but they had not been strong enough to shut out the pain or let her forget the experience entirely.

Noticing movement, Piper looked up and saw the outline of someone outside as they moved to the closed entrance of the tent. Piper felt s flash of cold run through her body. So cold was it that she felt goose bumps pop up over her exposed parts of her arms and neck. It was almost as if the air in the tent had taken a sudden dramatic plunge below freezing.

The figure pushed open the flap and entered the tent and when Piper saw him, the cold suddenly vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Though blinded by the intense sunlight that the figure had let into the tent, momentarily keeping her from getting a good look at his face, Piper could make out a tattered black hooded cloak with dust soiled looking metal armor with belts covered in pouches crossing it. Piper also noticed that one of the pouches at the man like figure's hip looked like a abstract-looking crystal gun holster tucked behind a small, cylinder shaped device that seemed to be attached directly to his belt. Eyes readjusting to the darkness of the tent, Piper could now make out that he had a black and red full faced helmet covering his entire head.

The man stepped forward and looked at Piper in a way similar to how a scientist would observe a new found species to be studied. He quietly, almost gently, said something in a language completely alien to Piper. After a moment of silence in which Piper wasn't sure if she was supposed to respond to him, he crouched down in front of Piper and spoke again in that almost gentle tone. Reaching a gloved hand forward, he took his thumb and cleaned some dirt off of Pipers face and out from around her eyes. The touch was soft but his gloved fingers had a metallic coldness to them. When he finished, he sat and removed the gag from her mouth and stared at her.

Staring back at him, Piper wondering if spitting to get the taste of the gag out of her mouth might unintentionally offend the masked stranger. Her thoughts were interrupted when the strangers mask suddenly emitted a blue light in the form of a T from his face. Piper shrank back, both in surprise and in being momentarily blinded yet again.

Blinking away the tears and trying to ignore her worsening headache, Piper's eye's adjusted to light emitting from the front of the helmet. Looking back at him, she realized that the T was some form of visor as she make out two blue eyes that seemed like vast meadows in the knowledge that they held. She also recognized that the eyes behind the visor were that of a Human Man.

Realizing with a start she had been staring, she caught the last half of what sounded like a question. Not knowing again if she should react to this, Piper remained silent but put a questing look on her face. The Man stood and walked behind where she was kneeling. Twisting her head around to see him, she silently watched as he examining the rawness on her skin courtesy of the shackles bound on her uncovered wrist. Piper winced and couldn't stop all of a painful hiss let out when he lightly touched part of the exposed raw skin. Seeming to be thinking something over, he walked back around and stood in front of Piper.

Finally, a few silent minutes later, he reached out a hand and set it lightly upon Piper's head. After a few seconds, he took it away.

"What is your name?"

Piper jumped in surprise. Was what she had just heard real? Or had she somehow imagined it? She knew she had heard something, but it had sounded wrong. Strangely off. It was like it had resonated from the center of her mind _out_ to her ears.

"You have heard me properly."

This startled Piper again. How could this be possible? Was he talking to her? She didn't hear the voice come from him, but it had to be him talking. There wasn't anybody else here.

The man in the hood sat on the floor in front of her. "It's telepathy. It allows me to hear everything you're thinking and lets us communicate in your language. So tell me, what is your name?"

Piper sat there in shocked amazement. "Pi-Piper." She finally managed to stammer.

The man lifted his hand and made a vaguely moved it, leaving Piper wondering if it was some sort of greeting gesture, when she felt the shackles unlock off her wrist and fly around into his waiting hand.

"If you so much as scream, the shackles go back on!"

Piper could only nod dumbly, showing she understood the threat. The Man than stood up and walked out of the tent. Piper took this moment alone to work out some of the soreness from her aching shoulders, and always being the tactician that she was, tried to figure out her current situation. She had been kidnapped, drugged and imprisoned against her will, she was dealing with a stranger who could somehow communicate telepathically and manipulate objects without touching them, she had no idea where her team was or if she was even on the same terra. She let out a tired groan. All of this was leaving her feeling more uneasy then she had in a long time. Atmos, she wished Aerrow was here. He'd know what to do. Aerrow always knew what to do.

She was just starting to check the damage done to her wrists when The Man reentered the tent, this time with a wooden bowl in one hand. Sitting down, he set the bowl on the ground in front of Piper. Cautiously peering at it, Piper found it to look something like rice with sauce and what she hoped was bits of meat. The aroma of the small meal before her reached her nose and it was only then that she realized how hungry she was.

"Eat!" The stranger telepathically commanded, though it was a little unnecessary as Piper had already snatched up the bowl and was wolfing down its contents. When she had finished chasing the last bits of rice and meat into her mouth with her finger, she put down the bowl and overeagerly licked the sauce off her fingers.

Realizing that she was doing all of this in from of total stranger, an embarrassed Piper put down her hands and tried to look a dignified as possible. She could sworn that if he hadn't been wearing a helmet, he'd be smiling at the sight of her gorging herself. After an awkward minute of silence for Piper, she finally spoke up. "Thank you for the food."

The stranger merely nodded in acceptance. Wanting to avoid more silence, Piper decided to try to push her luck. "Is it, umm, ok if I ask your name?" She asked cautiously.

The stranger tilted his head slightly to the side, as if going over the oddity of a cap-tee asking their captor their name. "Madius. General Madius." Madius answered, putting stress on the word general.

"Gen-er-al?" Asked Piper, the strange word rolling off her tongue awkwardly. Once again, Piper had the feeling that Madius was smiling, though it was impossible to tell helmet on.

"I will be ask you the questions. Not vice versa." He snapped.

Piper jumped a little at the sternness in his voice. Maybe he hadn't been smiling after all. "About what?" Piper asked in a quiet voice.

"Let's start with something simple. Who are you?"

Piper looked at him somewhat puzzled. Finally, she replied. "Yes, umm, well I'm Piper, though I already told you that." She stated a little apprehensively, not knowing how to precede.

"Yes, I remember." Commented Madius, annoyance in his voice. "I meant for some information about yourself."

"Oh ok. Well I'm a member of a Sky Knight squadron called the Storm Hawks. One of my prime responsibility's is handling the navigation on our ship, the Condor. We were recently involved in a battle against some Cyclonian's who were trying to conquer Mount Athos. " Piper said, opening up a little as she now understood what he wanted.

"Ah, very interesting. So in other words, I take it you are some kind of rebel."

"What? No! You've got it completely wrong! We rightfully defend our Terra's against them!" Piper fiercely told him.

Madius paused for a second, seeming to realize he must have struck a nerve to get such a sharp response from someone who had been so docile up till now. "And what are these Storm Hawks?"

Piper gave him a stern questioning look, not knowing if this so called 'Gen-er-al' was messing with her. Everyone knew who the Storm Hawks were. They were easily the most well known of all the Sky Knight squadrons. To ask who they were was to basically ask what a Sky Knight squadron was.

"You've got to be kidding, right? I'm one of the Storm Hawks, the most well known squadrons throughout all Atmos." Piper smartly stated, hopping that informing this Madius that she being part of a Sky Knight squadron would give him reason to realize his mistake and release her.

"Well, here in the desert, information is scant and hard to come by." Madius said as if it was the most obvious thing in Atmos.

"Oh. I see." Piper said in a deflated tone, her hopes dashed. "Well," Piper began anew, trying to stay positive. "Each squadron is made up of a crew and their ship, our ship being the Condor. Each crew is led by a Sky Knight. Our Sky Knight being Arrow. We patrol all of Atmos helping the other Sky Knight Squadrons and individual Terra's in the fight against the evil Cyclonian Empire or anyone else who would do them harm."

"Very interesting. It seems you have quite an adventurous life for someone so young. Your parents must be proud." Said Madius.

"My ... My parents?" Piper's upbeat tone losing some of it's luster.

"Yes, your parents. Surely they must be proud of their daughter fighting off an empire." Madius pressed on, seeming to sense there was more here.

Piper looked away, a sadness entering her voice. "Well, I've been on my own for a while now. My parents were killed in a umm, phenomenon, on Terra Madika."

"A phenomenon?"

Piper was usually pretty reserved when it came to indulging people on her history, as she didn't like to talk about it, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself from telling Madius about her past. "I'm a native to Terra Madika and, as far as I know, the only one left. Well it actually used to be me and my Uncle Archie. Has was the one who saved me when we lost the Terra, but he was killed six years ago by the Cyclonian's." Anger entered Piper's voice when she mentioned what the Cyclonian's had done. Disaster had taken her parents from her, but it was them who had truly left her an orphan, alone in the world until she met Aerrow, Finn, and Radarr in the orphanage.

"And your parents, what do you remember of them?"

"Well I don't remember much. My mother's name was Sara. She had dark skin like me but had long curly black hair. My father's name was Allen, but I don't remember much about him either. My Uncle told me that at times he could be a little rough. That must have been the reason why he had this big scar on his face. Oh! And he had red hair, like really red hair." Piper lightened up as she talked about her parents. It felt good to let it out every once in a while. But then sadness entered her voice. "Sometimes I wonder if I was really their kid, because my uncle showed me a photo of them once and I didn't really look like either of them. I the only reason I know what they even look like is because of that photo."

"Ah, and this phenomenon. What do you remember of it?" Madius pressed, seeming strangely eager to learn about it.

"I don't really know much about it. I've only seen a few pictures and news articles, stuff like that. Before he died, my Uncle told me that after the phenomenon, he took me to a doctor to see if I was alright. The doctor found that physically, I was fine, but I honestly couldn't remembered anything that had happened that night. The doctor explained that the shock of everything that happened must have been too much for me, and my mind locked those memories away."

"Well what do you remember? There must be something you can recall!" Madius suddenly demanded, seemingly infuriated that Piper couldn't tell him more.

I already told you everything I can remember!" Said Piper, alarmed by Madius's radical change in behavior.

Madius stood as if to turn and leave, but instead remained standing and raised his arm like he had when he had manipulated the shackles on her hands, though this time Piper got the feeling he was aiming at her head. Up until this point, Piper's instincts had urged her to be couscous with Madius, to bid her time and to get a feel for him. Now they screamed at her to move, to try to get away from him despite her legs still being bound in shackles.

She was debating whether to listen and try to flee when it hit here. A psychic wave slammed into her into her mind, flooding through every crack and crevice of her conscious before finding her memoires and began tearing them apart. It was like someone forcing open a locked filing cabinet and ripping apart its files and dumping the shreds onto the in a frantic search of single particular paper.

Piper's eyes snapped wide open for a moment before she screwed them shut as she keeled over, the palms of her hands pressed tightly over her eyes. It was like nothing she had ever experienced in her life. It was greater than any physical harm she'd ever endured in their fight against the Cyclonian's. It was a mental wound so great with pain so strong and foreign that she forgot to scream.

What was worst of it all was what she saw.

It came in flashes. Memories that she recognized being Terra Makida. She saw fire and explosions. Strange blue flashes of light. Then two people she recognized being her parents from their picture before they were torn apart in front of her. Their remains lying on the ground in front of her.

"Stop it!" She shrieked, finally finding her voice. "Stop it! Get out of my head!" She screamed over and over again until Madius finally stopped.

Piper lay on the ground limp, her torment over.

Anger and fear of the violation of her mind surged over Piper as she took in deep breaths as she put her shattered conscious back together. Not being able to stop herself, she screamed out at him. "What was that!"

"You couldn't answer my question. So I decided to help you and answer it for both of us." Madius told her very calmly with a tone that suggested she should be thanking him.

"By attacking my mind!" She shrieked at him in rage, pushing herself as far away from him as the shackles would allow. "That wasn't help! That was torture!"

"That was not my intention." He said, clearly not caring for her opinion in the matter. It was than a second person entered the tent, a soldier by how he was dressed in a tattered brown cloak. Immediately going up to Madius, he began urgently whispering to him in that alien language that was truly beginning to frustrate her by not knowing what was being said right in front of her. So Piper settled with glaring daggers at Madius until she noticed a skull imprint on each of the soldiers boots. They were simply, even so far as crudely done, but Piper found them maddening familiar. She stared at the imprints, trying to work out where she had seen them before until the soldier finished talking to Madius and left.

Madius turned his attention back to Piper, having thoroughly ignored her for the past few minutes. "Ok. I'll make you a deal. I'll do away with your shackles, so long as you promise not to leave the tent and attempt to escape. OK?" Madius putting stress in his words that one would usually only see in a parent making sure a disobedient child understood.

Piper glared at him a minute more before nodding in agreement. As long as he was leaving, it was fine by her. Besides, once he was gone and she unshackled, it would present the perfect opportunity for her to do a little recon and find a way out of here.

"Wrong idea." Madius growled, moving behind Piper and roughly locking shackles back over her wrist.

Piper, still too weak to even attempt to resist as she was once again bound against her will, went wide eyed for a moment before realizing her mistake. She'd forgotten that he was reading her every thought. Madius made sure the cuffs were locked securely over her wrist once again before walking out of the tent, leaving her thankfully ungagged, but once again alone and helpless.

"Does anyone have anything?"

"That's a big negative to the south."

"Negative here to the west, man."

"Negative with me too in the east."

"Oh no." Aerrow couldn't help but let out a worried moan before frustratingly slamming the microphone of the radio onto the ground. Starling sadly looked at the worried young man before her, concern marking the her features of her face. She hated having to watch him suffer like this. "I know your worried Aerrow, but Piper is out there somewhere and we are going to find her." Starling put a hand on his shoulder as she tried to calm him down. It was obvious to her that this whole situation with Piper missing was eating away at the normally unshakable red haired youth.

"But where could she be? It's like she just disappeared!" Two green eyes looked at her, pleading for answers she wish she had.

"I know, but she couldn't have gone far from where we found her heliscooter. The Third Degree Burners have been checking all the ships leaving the terra and they haven't found hide nor hair of Piper. So where ever she is, it's somewhere on this terra." Starling inwardly sighed when she saw her words were having a positive effect.

The radio suddenly crackled to life and a excited voice spilled out of the speaker. "Dude! Finn to Condor, I think I found something!"

Aerrow snatched the microphone of the radio off the ground in a flash. "What did you find Finn?" He excitedly asked, newfound hope in his voice. "What? A warehouse? Finn, there aren't any building on Terra Saharr... All right, all right. Take it easy... Ok... A nomad camp to the east, 100 kilometers to south of Piper's last position? Got it, over!" Aerrow put down the microphone, this time a bit more gently onto the table where it belonged before turning to Starling, excitement in his eyes. "Finn thinks he found a lead. We're going to meet him there!"

Writen By

Maximilian Masuch

and the translator and the Reviser:

Hedlum


End file.
